Not Gus Pike
by Quirky Del
Summary: There he was again. Stuart McCrea. He was beginning to despise him.' Felix is steaming over Felicity's acceptance of Stuart and poor Izzy is there to witness it. Short little ramblings on Felix's loyalty to Gus and his malice toward Stuart.


**Standard Disclaimer – I don't own Avonlea or the characters, bla bla bla.**

**Author's Note – This was prompted by the episode in which Stuart asks Alec permission to propose to Felicity, and Felix overhears Janet's acceptance...what's the name of that one? It's been awhile since I've seen it and I'm blanking...is it Out of the Ashes? Anyway, that's what inspired this short little scene. My thoughts on Felix's dark musings after Felicity accepts Stewy Stuart's proposal...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

There he was again. Stuart McCrea. He was beginning to despise him.

Felix turned his head as the children whipped past him, too immersed in their game of hide and seek to pay much mind to such trivial matters as surroundings. Little Callie almost plowed into a tree in her haste to escape.

Felix chuckled.

"What are you laughing about?"

He whipped around to face the shining girl's face beside him.

"Izzy. I didn't even see you sneak up." He grinned down at her, eliciting a pleased blush.

"What were you scowling at a moment ago, though?"

His stare immediately shot back to the two occupants seated on the old bench in the distance. His eyes narrowed as Stuart took his sister's hand in his. Izzy followed his sullen gaze.

"What are we frowning for?"

"That," he answered shortly, as if that was all the response needed.

"Are you angry with Felicity for something?"

"No."

"Then why are you staring daggers in her direction?" Izzy looked up at him in confused amusement.

"Stuart McCrea," he spat.

Izzy blinked at his venom. "What's wrong with Mr. McCrea? He always seemed really nice to me."

Felix gave a derisive snort. "Nice? Yeah, for a wolf maybe."

"Are you feeling alright?" she rose her brows.

"Why does she bother with him?" His eyes narrowed into slits as he continued to glare their way.

Izzy shrugged. "He's kind, has a stable job, he's good with the orphans, and he likes her. What's the problem with that?"

"He's not Gus Pike, that's the problem."

She heaved a sigh. "Felix...I know that Gus was your friend," she began tentatively, then recoiled at his dark gaze.

"_Friend_? Izzy, Gus was more like family – he was the only one that I could really talk to! The only one that knew how to deal with my sister's irritating qualities! He was my brother!" He turned a remissive stare back to the couple. "And now he's replaced by _him_?! And I'm supposed to what? Just stand by and act like everything's fine? Look at Felicity!" He pointed, not caring if they saw him or not. "She could never be happy with _him_! The stuffy banker!" he scoffed. "Mother and Father may be alright with pretending that he's good enough, but I'm not!" He strode to Stuart with tense shoulders, ignoring Izzy's protest.

"Felix?" Felicity furrowed her brows.

Felix pursed his lips, cheeks hollowing with the gesture. "I need to talk to you."

She quirked a brow and looked at Izzy who was standing in the background. The younger girl scrunched her nose and rose her shoulders in a way to say she didn't know what was going on. Stuart glanced at both siblings.

"Oh...I'm just going to check on – something at the bank," he muttered, releasing Felicity's hand. "I'll be back before dinner?" he asked her with a smile and left after she gave a curt nod.

"This had better be good, Felix King. That was plain rudeness!" Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"What are you doing?" He plopped himself next to her, his earnest gaze bored into hers.

"Whatever are going on about this time?" her tone was clipped.

"Gus-" As soon as he said the name Felicity's entire demeanor altered. Her eyes dimmed a little more and temple creased.

"What about him?" she whispered, her gaze now focusing on the grass.

"Can you honestly say you're over him?" Felix tilted his head to look into her face.

"No," was her strangled reply.

"Then how can you _marry_," the word spilled from his mouth like acid, " that man? He's alright for a boarder – but he'll never be a part of this family!" He sat, chest heaving with burgeoning anger. She said nothing, numbly staring at the ruby ring still on her finger. "He's not half the man Gus was!"

Felicity's features screwed in agony, tears welled in her large orbs. "He's not coming back...he's not coming back..." she murmured to herself. Her boots sank into the soft earth as she tore away from the bench and pumped her legs as fast as she could, blindly disappearing though the trees. Izzy approached Felix, her lips turned down.

"It's hard enough for her, you know. You're just making it worse," she told him softly.

"I'm not gonna let her throw herself away on someone she doesn't even love." Felix inhaled deeply before he looked at Izzy and gave her a sad sort of smile. "Sorry you got dragged into this."

She sat next to him. "I don't mind." Neither said another word, just sat together for a spell longer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading! I would love if you let me know what you thought of it... = ) .**


End file.
